La Princesse et Le Cheval
by MiracleUsagi
Summary: Namaku Elena Yeager. Selain nama sendiri, aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang dunia. Tapi ada satu hal yang kutahu. Hari ini aku menikah dengan seekor kuda. / Alternate Universe / JeanEren / Fem!Eren / Complete! / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Namaku Elena Yeager. Selain nama sendiri, aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang dunia. Tapi ada satu hal yang kutahu. Hari ini aku menikah dengan seekor kuda.

* * *

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**La Princesse et Le Cheval © MiracleUsagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik Isayama-**_**sensei**_** untuk dinistakan.**

**Hati-hati dengan **_**misstypes, **_**OOC, dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Fem!Eren. Kingdom!AU.**

* * *

Grisha memandang putrinya dengan prihatin. Maklumnya di jaman kolosal macam ini laki-laki maupun perempuan seumur putrinya sudah menikah, atau minim-minimnya ada pinangan. Ditambah dengan krisis kemarau dan pancaroba, pendeta gereja sudah berulang kali cuap-cuap soal perlunya generasi muda untuk menikah dini. Buat mengusir kutukan kemarau, katanya. Padahal Grisha juga tidak yakin dengan adanya hubungan spesial antara menikah muda dengan mengusir bala.

"Elena—"

"Ayah mau mengungkit masalahku yang belum kawin ini, kan?" Elena memotong dengan cepat. Tangannya sibuk membalik lembaran buku.

Grisha menghela napas, "Iya dan tidak…"

Elena ngedumel dalam hati. Segitu aibnya dia sebagai lajang tertua yang belum juga menikah. Padahal umur dia baru kepala dua. Itu sudah dibilang lajang tertua? Buku yang daritadi dibaca mendadak menjadi sasaran banting.

"Dengar Elena. Ayah sudah susah payah mencari ke sana-ke mari…" Mulai deh, drama lebay ayahnya ini.

"Calon yang kali ini ayah carikan benar-benar istimewa. Beliau datang dari jauh. Jadi, kali ini ayah harap kamu tidak lagi-lagi melempar calonmu ke kolam ikan koi. Setidaknya hargai beliau. Ya?"

"Y"

"Elena!"

"Iya ayah! Duh, sebenarnya yang mau menikah itu aku atau ayah, sih?" Elena membanting pantatnya duduk di sofa panjang. "Calon buatku pasti yang ayah suka. Kalo gitu kenapa nggak ayah saja yang menikahinya? Aku kan juga ingin menikah dengan orang yang kusuka…" Lanjutnya bergumam.

"Kamu bilang apa, sayang?"

"Enggak ada! Aku ingin main dengan Mikasa sekarang jangan ganggu, deh!"

Elena mengusir ayahnya. Biar saja dibilang durhaka, Elena capek dengan semua hal dalam kehidupannya. Orangtua yang pemaksa. Tuntutan gelarnya. Bahkan Elena lelah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mau menikah—ralat, bukan tidak mau. Tapi tidak bisa.

Tidak bisa. Karena sudah ada orang lain di dalam hatinya.

**=00=**

Bibir Elena gatal. Kurang ajar sekali dayangnya, mengusapkan gincu banyak-banyak di bibirnya. Setetes keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya, dan seketika dayang yang menjaganya dari masih bocah langsung melotot melihatnya hendak mengusap keringat. Elena benci saat-saat perjodohan seperti ini.

Elena memaki calon suaminya yang seenaknya memilih tempat pertemuan di bale-bale taman seperti ini. Panas tahu tidak? Belum juga ketemu, Elena sudah kesal mati-matian.

Tapi Elena sedikit penasaran. Kata Mikasa calonnya kali ini baik hati dan tampan bukan kepalang. Ah, masa. Elena tidak percaya dengan selera 'tampan' milik ayahnya. Elena sudah taruhan dengan Mikasa, sepupunya. Elena yakin, paling-paling calonnya itu pria bangsawan dengan wajah mesum yang kelewatan. Tapi tidak apa, Elena sudah siap melemparnya kali ini ke kandang buaya.

Sebuah kereta kuda berhenti di halaman depan rumah keluarganya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kereta orang kaya. Elena merapikan duduknya. Si calon tidak tahu saja, kalau ajalnya akan mampir hari ini juga.

Pintu kereta dibuka perlahan. Elena melongok memerhatikan. Seseorang turun dari sana, mengenakan setelan necis khas borjuis dataran Eropa. Namun, yang membuat Elena mengerutkan kening bukan karena setelannya yang agak kelewat norak. Karena calonnya kali ini benar-benar tampan. Tapi juga pendek kayak Bilbo bagin.

Elena tersedak _Earl Grey_-nya.

"_Bonjour. Monsieur_ Rivaille Ackerman." Katanya memerkenalkan diri.

"Kau putri yang hobi melempar calon pasangannya, kan? Coba kita lihat apa kau bisa melemparku ke kandang buaya itu atau aku yang melemparmu ke _kandang_-mu sekarang juga, _Mademoiselle_?" Aksennya kental. Rivaille menyilangkan tangannya.

Kala itu juga, Elena menangis dalam hati. Belum apa-apa nyalinya sudah ciut sekecil biji.

Apanya yang tampan dan baik hati. Ini mah tampan dan hendak menyiksa dirinya sebagai putri.

**=00=**

"Jadi, kalian sudah sejauh mana?" Grisha sumringah menatap putrinya dan calon mantunya di aula tengah.

Elena menggeleng kuat-kuat. Bahkan jemarinya masih gemetaran sebagai akibat dari tatapan mata siapa pula namanya tadi yang bisa lebih disebut sebagai tatapan nikahi-aku-atau-kau-mati-disini. Gila! Apa yang ayahnya pikirkan dengan mengambil calon mantu psikopat begini?

"Kami baru saja bertemu, Grisha. Tidak mungkin langsung saling mengenal."

Bahkan dia dengan tidak sopannya memanggil ayahnya dengan nama depan. Elena nangis imajiner. Pelan-pelan ia ambil saputangannya dan menuliskan pesan terakhirnya pada sepupunya. Si ayah dan si calon masih asyik cuap-cuap berdua, sedang Elena diam-diam minggat sembari meratapi hidupnya yang sudah tidak lama.

Sebelum ke kamarnya, ia mampir dulu ke kamar sepupunya. Menulis ulang pesannya—karena yang ia tulis di saputangan luntur karena air matanya—dan meletakkannya di meja rias.

_Maaf, Mikasa! Sampaikan maafku pada Armin juga! _Cepat-cepat ia keluar dan pergi ke kamarnya.

"Aku bisa gila kalau menikahi siapa pula namanya tadi!" Elena menggumam kesal sekaligus kecewa. Di dalam hatinya ia mengakui bahwa calonnya kali ini dua kali lipat tampannya dibanding calon-calon lain yang selalu dibawa ayahnya. Tapi jangan lupakan opsi bahwa hidupnya yang masih panjang, maka dari itu Elena tidak sudi dinikahkan dengan orang yang bisa sewaktu-waktu menghabisinya dalam sekali terkam—ah, sepertinya Elena makin lebay.

"Peduli setan! Aku mau kabur saja!"

Beberapa saat setelahnya Elena kembali menyesal kenapa ia harus lahir dalam lingkup kebangsawanan.

**=00=**

"Oi, sudah bangun, putri tidur?"

Elena mengerjap-ngerjap. Kepalanya mengeluarkan sensasi berdenyut yang kelewat batas. Apa? Dimana? Elena mendadak amnesia.

Matanya bergulir mencari sumber suara yang tadi menyapanya dengan tidak ramah. Maniknya menubruk sepasang manik karamel milik pemilik suara. Elena mangap dan detik itu juga ia loncat ke pojokan kasur sambil menunjuk hina yang di hadapannya.

"Ada….ada…" Elena meneguk ludah, "ADA KUDA BICARA!"

"KURANG AJAR! AKU YANG MENOLONGMU TAHU!"

"JANGAN! PERGI! DASAR KUDA MESUM!"

Elena mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya demi menghalau 'si kuda' untuk menjauhinya. Namun 'si kuda' malah tidak menggubris dan menggenggam kedua gelang tangannya, mendekati wajahnya. Elena menutup matanya, takut.

"Jangan panggil aku kuda, aku juga punya nama!" Ia berhenti sejenak, "Aku Jean. Kau?"

Elena perlahan membuka matanya saat Jean melepaskan genggamannya. Elena sedikit meringis saat mencoba mengingat-ingat. Astaganaga, dia lupa bagaimana ia bisa di sini—enggak, lebih dari itu. Dia lupa tentang siapa dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu….lupa…" Katanya lirih.

Jean menghela napas, menggaruk tengkuknya yang biasa-biasa saja. "Amnesia, heh?" Katanya.

Sekelebat memori asing memasuki pikiran Elena. Ia meringis kesakitan. Ia meraba kedua pelipisnya, dan menemukan fabrik asing melingkari kepalanya.

"Yah, kau tadi pingsan dengan darah mengalir dari pelipismu. Aku tidak tahu yang terjadi, mungkin jatuh dan mencumbu batu?"

Elena manyun. Sekelebat memori tadi masih memenuhi kepalanya. Jean yang melihatnya meringis kesakitan menatap intens.

"Oi, kalau tidak ingat tidak usah dipaksakan."

"Aku ingat satu hal…"

"Apa?"

"Namaku….Elena."

"…."

"….Kenapa..?"

"Kok namamu niru-niru putri mahkota?"

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**Glosarium:**

_La Princesse et Le Cheval : _Si Tuan Putri dan Si Kuda

_Bonjour : _Selamat pagi / Halo

_Monsieur :_ Tuan

_Mademoiselle :_ Nona

* * *

**A/N**

Halo! Setelah lama, saia pulang ke fandom ini bawa-bawa JeanEren multichap—Well, tbh niat awal maunya oneshot, tapi ternyata komplikasi cerita gak memungkinkan.

Yaela, nambah hutang lagi :(

Yasudah gapapa, anggap saja fanfiksi selamat datang buat animenya yang bentar lagi tayang part 2 season 3, uye.

Chapter awal ini rupanya masih belum banyak hints, ya. Mungkin di chapter depan bakal mulai banyak hints—semoga aja.

Oh, ya sudah kelihatan latar tempat kerajaannya Grisha kan? Yap, Perancis jaman baheula. Kenapa Perancis padahal Grisha sekeluarga berdarah Jerman? Karena Jean dan Rivaille itu berdarah Perancis—wkwk iya ngikut dua seme-nya.

Lagian, bahasa Perancis itu terasa romantis—jadi saia sukak.

Next, yah?

**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**La Princesse et Le Cheval © MiracleUsagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik Isayama-**_**sensei**_** untuk dinistakan.**

**Hati-hati dengan **_**misstypes, **_**OOC, dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Fem!Eren. Kingdom!AU.**

* * *

Hari-hari Elena setelah itu banyak dihabiskan di rumah penolongnya. Elena tidak mengerti pria itu. Dia menyebalkan, usil, dan terkadang arogan kelewatan. Tapi tidak jarang pula ia bersikap tenang dan perhatian. Dari lamunannya Elena menemukan satu konklusi. Jean itu tidak pandai menunjukkan perasaan. Berbeda sekali dengannya yang cablak dan gampang terpancing emosi—iya, Elena mengakuinya.

Jean tinggal dengan ibunya yang sepuh. Ia merawat ibunya dan bekerja serabutan. Rumah mereka juga bisa dibilang lebih kecil dari para tetangganya, namun Elena suka aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari sana.

Jean kadang keluar demi memenuhi permintaan orang yang menyewa jasanya. Seperti kali ini, ada tetangganya yang bersedia membayarnya dengan sekantung koin emas jika dia berhasil membawa pulang anjing majikannya yang hilang. Konyol sekali kan. Tapi Jean membutuhkan uang itu untuk ibunya. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Jean kali ini aku boleh ikut denganmu?"

Jean yang sedang menghabiskan _baguette _polosnya menoleh ke arah Elena. Dia menelan bulat-bulat sisa _baguette _di tangannya sebelum meneguk habis kopi pahit di meja. Ia beranjak keluar.

"_Non_."

"Kenapa kau pelit sekali? Aku kan cuma lihat." Elena mengikuti langkah besar-besar Jean. "Lagipula pekerjaanmu kali ini hanya mencari anak anjing, kan? Biarkan aku ikut!"

"Oh, kau pikir mudah ya?" Jean balik badan dan mencondongkan wajah kepada Elena. "Baiklah kau boleh ikut—"

Senyum Elena mendadak kikuk saat Jean melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—asal kau tidak rewel menangis saat mencarinya di ladang."

**=00=**

Elena menatap horror ladang gandum yang sedang dibajak. Hujan yang turun semalam membuat sepatu Elena dipenuhi lumpur hitam-kecoklatan. Ia menatap Jean yang santai-santai saja, bahkan si pria kuda sudah melepaskan alas kakinya dan mencari di antara jerami sisa di ujung petak.

"Jean…?"

"Kenapa? Mau protes sekarang?" Jawabnya tanpa menoleh pada Elena.

"Sebenarnya yang mau kita cari itu anak anjing atau tikus ladang?" Elena menjerit kecil merasakan sekelebat makhluk kecil menggerayangi kaki-kakinya.

"Lebih tepatnya anjing yang suka mengejar tikus di ladang." Jawab Jean. "Sudah sana. Katanya cuma melihat."

Lah, iya. Kenapa Elena ikut-ikutan terjun ke medan tempur padahal niatnya tadi hanya menonton. Elena mengangguk lalu segera menyingkir ke pagar pembatas di pinggir. Matanya tidak lepas dari punggung lebar jean yang sesekali membungkuk menelusupi tumpukan jerami. Peluh membasahi pakaian pria itu membuat atasannya semi transparan. Elena merona.

Detik itu juga Elena menyumpahi pikirannya yang salah fokus.

Pikirannya kembali dari halu ketika jerami di sisi kirinya mendadak bergoyang asoy. Elena berbinar kala rambut putih halus menyembul dari balik jerami. "Jean!" Serunya bersemangat. Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk tumpukan jerami di kiri.

Jean mengerti maksudnya. Ia berjinjit mendekati si anjing kantung emasnya. Elena ikut-ikut mengepung dari arah berlawanan. Anjing itu masih menggaruk-garuk tanah di bawahnya, nampaknya tak sadar pada sepasang manusia yang hendak menangkapnya. Jean memberi isyarat pada hitungan ketiga.

"Satu…dua…TIGA!"

Salahkan suara Jean yang kelewat napsu. Anjing itu kaget dan segera berlari menjauh sambil kaing-kaing ketakutan. Elena terlanjur loncat dan mendarat di target yang salah. Kepalanya menabrak dada Jean. Ia terhempas ke belakang karena tenaga Jean yang mirip kuda pacuan. Jean sendiri tidak dapat mengerem aksinya karena gravitasi menariknya jatuh ke tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya. Canggung mendominasi dua tubuh yang kini bertindihan di atas jerami.

Manik zamrud Elena membola menatap pemandangan di atasnya yang membuat dadanya berdesir. Karamel milik Jean tak kalah lebarnya, napas Elena menggelitik pucuk hidungnya. Keduanya menatap entitas di depannya dengan mulut menganga. Yang satu salah fokus terhadap aroma tubuh si pria yang ternyata menguarkan aroma legit kayu manis, yang satu lagi salah fokus pada kedua kelereng cantik dan bibir sewarna koral milik si wanita yang menggoda untuk dilumat.

"Ah—maaf!" Jean sebagai pihak yang sadar duluan akan halunya yang kelewatan, segera menarik tubuh dari yang kecil dan berdiri kikuk.

Elena tidak bangkit—enggak, sebenarnya ia masih syok dan rohnya masih berputar-putar mengawang. Baru setelah detik ketiga ia berdiri sambil memalingkan muka. Kayaknya langit lebih bagus dipandang deh kali ini.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ayo segera tangkap anak anjingnya dan menukarnya dengan kantung uang…"

Elena berjalan menjauhi jerami tempat kejadian. Pipinya yang panas ditepuk-tepuk. Setelah merasa lebih baik ia mulai mencari lagi anjing putih itu. Salakan riang terdengar mendekatinya, anjing itu berputar-putar senang di antara kakinya. Elena menggendong anjing putih itu dan mengajak Jean pulang ke rumah.

"Hei, Jean. Kau mau kembali dan mengambil kantung uangmu tidak?" Elena mengibaskan tangannya yang bebas di depan wajah Jean.

Jean tersadar dari lamunan sesaatnya. Mengangguk singkat sembari mengutuki diri yang menganggap Elena dewi yang jatuh dari langit.

**=00=**

Kantung koin emas berayun-ayun dalam genggamannya. Baru kakinya menapak pekarangan kecil rumahnya, Connie—tetangganya—datang tergopoh-gopoh membawa mandat dari pendeta setempat.

"Jean!" Pemuda kecil itu berhenti sejenak demi mengambil napas. "Pendeta… pendeta menyuruhku memanggil semua pria dan wanita lajang di desa untuk segera berkumpul di gereja…"

Jean mengernyit bingung. "Untuk apa?"

"Menikah… kita para lajang harus menikah, Jean!" Connie histeris.

Jean yang mau protes segera ditarik Connie pergi dari situ. Elena yang mengamati sejak tadi mau tidak mau berlari menyusul kedua adam itu.

Entah mengapa, memori asing kembali masuk ke dalam pikiran Elena. Gadis itu merasa familiar dengan kata-kata Connie tadi.

"Menikah…?"

**=00=**

Pendeta kampung itu berdehem memecah riuh rendah kerumunan pria-wanita di sana. Pendeta Nick—namanya—menginvasi satu persatu makhluk berbeda jenis kelamin itu melalui matanya. Ia menarik napas dan mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Kalian di sini tidak perlu panik! Ini adalah perintah yang mulia raja dan perwujudan dari pertobatan umat yang telah banyak melakukan perbuatan dosa!"

Jean memutar mata, jengah. Ia tidak pernah memercayai orang yang sedang bercuap-cuap di depan sana—ah, kalau diingat pun ia bahkan tidak pernah memercayai raja dan kalangan di atasnya.

"—musibah gagal panen kita kali ini pun disebabkan karena amarah yang kuasa akan bebalnya umat manusia! Manusia terlampau banyak berbuat dosa! Maka dari itu kita semua memerlukan pertobatan!"

Jean mundur perlahan. Kalaupun dia melipir pasti tidak akan ketahuan. Ia mau pulang saja, mengurusi ibunya. Namun saat memaksa mendesak keluar, badannya menyenggol seseorang yang langsung tersenyum kikuk melihatnya.

"Elena? Kenapa di sini?"

"Yah, aku mengikutimu dan tetanggamu tadi…." Elena mengerjap-ngerjap. "Orang itu sedang apa?"

Jean menatap lurus ke arah yang ditunjuk Elena. Si pendeta. "Dia gila. Sudah tidak usah didengar."

"—Demi mengusir amarah yang kuasa, kalian pemuda dan pemudi di seluruh penjuru kerajaan, yang usianya sudah di atas lima belas, diharuskan menikah!"

Seketika riuh rendah kembali menjalar. Kebanyakan protes pada mandat tidak masuk akal yang keluar barusan. Jean mendecih malas. Ia kembali melesak keluar dari kerumunan. Melihat ricuhnya kerumunan, beberapa orang suruhan raja yang berada di situ segera menenangkan dan memisahkan di antara mereka—pria di sebelah kanan dan wanita di kiri.

"Jean!" Elena menjerit kala tangannya ditarik paksa oleh orang-orang suruhan.

"_Merde_—"

Si pria kuda tiba-tiba saja balik berderap menyelamatkan Elena. Sayang disayang, ia kalah dalam jumlah. Jean juga terperangkap. Pupus sudah harapan dapat tinggal selamanya dengan ibunda tercinta.

"Baris dan berpasang-pasanganlah!" Kata pendeta Nick. "Baguslah karena jumlah kalian genap! Yang di hadapan kalian sekarang inilah suami dan istri kalian!"

Jean melongo bagai kuda pongo. Yang di hadapannya adalah istrinya.

Yang di hadapannya itu Elena.

**=00=**

Jean tidak menyangka, ibunya bakal tertawa di atas ranjangnya.

"Kamu tahu, Jean-_boy_? Tanpa perintah pendeta Nick pun, aku memang ingin anakku menikahi Elena si gadis amnesia…."

"Aku tidak bisa menikahinya! Bahkan kita tidak tahu asal-usulnya!"

"Aku pikir bukan masalah, nak." Ibunya tersenyum. "Elena—gadis itu. Setidaknya aku tahu dia gadis yang baik."

Jean mendecih. Ia tidak ingin menikah. Ia hanya ingin bersama ibunya. Mengapa ibunya juga tidak mengerti. Jean menatap mata ibunya yang melirik keluar jendela.

"Apa…ibu tidak masalah? Ibu akan bahagia jika aku menikah?" Tanya Jean lirih.

Ibunya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Jean mendengus pasrah. Ya sudah, jika itu mau ibunya, Jean tidak akan membantah.

Jean bangkit dari duduknya, menyuruh ibunya beristirahat. Ia menutup kamar dan melihat Elena terdiam duduk di meja makan. Oh, ya Jean baru ingat. Bagaimana dengan Elena sendiri, memangnya dia mau-mau saja mengikuti perintah menikah itu?

"Aku mau!"

Jean mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingking. "Hah? Apa?"

"Ibumu sudah baik sekali padaku—y-ya, kau juga…"

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas!"

"Yah, aku hanya merasa….ini saatnya aku membalas kebaikan ibumu." Elena berdiri dari kursinya. Kalimat selanjutnya membuat perut Jean geli hingga ingin rasanya muntah pelangi.

"Jadi….aku mau menikahimu…"

**=00=**

Namaku Elena Yeager. Selain nama sendiri, aku tidak mengingat apapun tentang dunia. Tapi ada satu hal yang kutahu. Hari ini aku menikah dengan seekor kuda.

**=00=**

"Jean…" Elena memandang belasan pasang pengantin baru yang ramai memenuhi pelataran gereja. Pendeta Nick di altar, menatap puas pada hasil kerjanya—menikahkan orang-orang muda.

Jean dalam balutan _tuxedo _mendiang ayahnya menoleh. Mengamati wajah berpipi gembil—yang sumpah ingin Jean gigit—yang kini berekspresi masygul.

"Kok aku menyesal ya?"

Seandainya melempar istri sendiri ke kolam air mancur itu bukan sebuah dosa, Jean ingin sekali melakukannya.

"Kau sendiri yang memutuskan, kan? Memangnya kau pikir aku ikhlas-ikhlas saja?" Jean gemas.

Elena manyun, menatap bebungaan di tangannya. "Ya, maaf… Tapi kurasa kita bisa menganggap kalau pernikahan ini hanya pura-pura." _Veil_ Elena yang tadi dibuka oleh Jean berkibar tertiup angin.

Jean memandang manik-manik zamrud Elena, keduanya membiaskan cahaya matahari. Cantik. Elena yang merinding dipandang sedemikian rupa menoleh jutek. "Apa?"

"Ah, tidak—kupikir matamu itu bagus sekali." Mulut Jean terkatup rapat saat kalimat tadi lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hah?"

"Y-yah, maksudku bukan begitu! Yang bagus bukan hanya matamu, tapi juga bibirmu dan tubuhmu!"

Jean kicep. Mati kutu.

"H-hah?!" Elena menjatuhkan buket bunga dengan dramatis. Lagi. Dadanya berdesir lagi.

"_Non! Non!_ Sumpah aku enggak bermaksud begitu!"

"Ja…" Pipi Elena semerah apel, "Jangan ngomong hal ambigu begitu, atau kulempar kau ke air mancur!"

Elena berbalik pergi sambil ngedumel dalam hati. Meninggalkan Jean dan darahnya yang mendidih sampai ke pipi.

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**Glosarium :**

_Baguette : _roti yang paling terkenal dari Perancis. Bentuknya memanjang dan lebih keras dibanding roti kebanyakan.

_Non : _Tidak.

_Merde : _Tahi.

_Veil _: kain penutup kepala pengantin perempuan.

* * *

**A/N**

Hintsnya kurang greget. Maunya bikin si kuda nyosor aja, tapi entar digaplok sama mbak Elena. Kan kasihan.

AKHIRNYA NIKAH—

Entah kenapa saia merasa alurnya kecepetan. (iya enggak?) Dan perubahan sifat Elena yang mendadak kalem-unyu-salting itu membuat saia dilema.

Lanjut kan?

**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**La Princesse et Le Cheval © MiracleUsagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik Isayama-**_**sensei**_** untuk dinistakan.**

**Hati-hati dengan **_**misstypes, **_**OOC, dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Fem!Eren. Kingdom!AU.**

* * *

Elena menatap langit-langit kamarnya—yang sebenarnya kamar Jean—dengan sebal.

"Ngantuk! Tapi nggak bisa tidur!" Desisnya.

Ia pun duduk, memandang sekeliling. Menyingkap selimut dengan pikiran mengawang-awang. Masih dini hari, bahkan ayam jago milik Connie belum berisik. Suara mendengkur kuda jadi satu-satunya yang masuk indera pendengar. Ia keluar menenteng selimut tebal, melupakan rasa kantuk. Berhenti di sebelah sofa usang yang ditiduri makhluk sewujud siluman kuda.

Tangan Elena terjulur demi memasang selimut pada tubuh Jean. Sudah dibilang, Elena mendadak menyesal menikahi si muka kuda. Jadilah, Jean harus menjadi pengungsi sementara dari kamarnya sendiri. Toh sedari awal kedatangan Elena, pria itu sudah merelakan kamarnya untuk dipakai si gadis.

Elena menghela napas. Kenapa hidupnya jadi begini. Kok bisa-bisanya dia nyasar ke kandang kuda terus menikahi salah seekornya. Elena bangun hendak menatap keluar jendela. Perkataan pendeta di gereja kemarin-kemarin terngiang dalam telinganya.

_Pemuda-pemudi yang berumur si atas lima belas diharuskan menikah!_

_Menikah untuk mengusir bala dan kutukan!_

_Harus menikah!_

Elena jatuh terduduk ketika serombongan ingatan kembali menerobos masuk, menyeruak ke dalam setiap inci sel otaknya. Kepalanya berputar-putar aneh dan telinganya berdengung hebat. Ia mendapati fatamorgana dirinya yang berbalut gaun kerajaan. Visualisasinya pindah kepada pria berbaju necis yang menatapnya tajam. Pria lain dengan kacamata dan mahkota. Wanita oriental yang amat familiar. Semuanya tampak nyata, membuat Elena takut membuka mata.

Di saat pikirannya kalut oleh serangkaian hujaman memori yang familiar, aroma kayu manis pekat menggelitik hidungnya. Aromanya begitu dalam, menelusup melalui lubang hidungnya, bahkan Elena tidak tahan untuk tidak menghirupnya lewat mulut. Aroma menenangkan. Perlahan kepingan-kepingan memori tadi lenyap, menjauhi pikirannya yang kini dipenuhi aroma kayu manis.

Elena merasa tenang, lalu ia membuka mata.

Tapi cepat-cepat ditutupnya kembali karena menyesal.

"O-oi, kau kenapa?"

Jean, pria yang kini berpura-pura sudah beristri karena perintah konyol dari pendeta _freak _di kampungnya, mendadak terbangun dari mimpi indahnya karena massa seorang perempuan yang tiba-tiba menindih perutnya.

Elena menyembunyikan wajahnya pada selimut yang tadi menutupi tubuh Jean. Ia tidak tahu kata-kata apa lagi yang bisa menginterpretasikan dirinya saat ini. Sial. Bisa-bisanya ia memiliki _fetish _pada wewangian rempah semacam kayu manis. Elena menangisi dirinya dalam hati.

"Oi, kau kenapa?" Jean mengulang pertanyaannya yang bernada khawatir. Tidak tahu saja jantungnya sedang konser alat musik pukul di dalam.

Elena perlahan menarik kepalanya dari selimut. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi hendak menangis—yang sumpah demi apapun, lucu sekali. Jean menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa—dan tidak menggigit kedua pipi kenyal yang kemerahan itu.

"J-jangan menertawakanku kuda!" Elena menyalak garang.

"Aku tidak melakukannya." Jean menyeringai. "Omong-omong kau suka sekali posisi kita sekarang ini atau bagaimana?"

Elena kelabakan dan segera bangun. Menyambar selimut di pangkuan Jean dan dipakainya untuk menutupi diri. Jean bangun perlahan sembari memegangi punggungnya—sok—kesakitan. Tidak pernah dirasakannya mengisengi orang semengasyikkan begini.

"Aduh, pinggangku!" Katanya dramatis, "Kau berat juga ya, Elena?"

"Kurang ajar! Beratku ini ideal tahu!" Elena tidak terima. Alis tebalnya menukik tajam.

Jean tertawa mendengarnya. "Iya, percaya…"

"Jadi? Mimpi mencium kuda?" Tanya Jean.

Elena menoleh kikuk. Jean terkekeh demi melihat wajah Elena yang salah tingkah. Tangan Jean gatal ingin menangkup dan mencubit kedua pipi itu.

"Bukan! Pokoknya bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Elena duduk di sisi lain sofa. "Aku hanya…"

"Hanya berjalan dalam tidur! Ya!"

_Ya Tuhan, makhluk unyu di depan ini apa ya? _

"Hanya itu?"

"_Oui_! Hanya itu!"

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah." Jean berdiri dari sofa, beranjak ke dapur kecil rumahnya. Hendak mengambil air.

Entah apa yang merasuki Elena, dia mengikuti langkah Jean sambil mengamit atasan Jean dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Apa sih? Aku hanya mau minum."

Sekarang ini Elena merasa takut jika ditinggal sendirian—enggak, lebih tepatnya, ia takut jika memori itu datang lagi menyakiti pikirannya, tapi Jean tidak ada di sana. Elena menggumam mencari alasan. Ya ampun, tidak mungkin kan dia bilang pada Jean kalau dia tidak mau kehilangannya?

"Aku juga ingin minum! Ah, hausnya! Rasanya seperti mau mati saja!"

"Lebay."

Jean mengambil dua gelas, mengisinya dengan air. Satu diteguknya dalam sekali napas, satunya disodorkan pada Elena. "Nih."

"_Merci, _Jean." Elena menerima gelas itu tapi tak segera minum. Genggamannya mengerat pada gelas. Saking eratnya gelas itu perlahan bergetar.

"Jean…. Aku rasa aku tidak ingin mendapatkan ingatanku kembali."

Jean menaikkan sebelah alisnya, penasaran. "Oh, kenapa begitu?"

"Entahlah. Rasanya sakit setiap mengingatnya." Elena berkata lirih.

Jean menarik napas, menghembuskannya pelan. Tangannya terulur demi meraih puncak kepala Elena. Ia mengusap surai kastanye panjang yang tertutupi selimut.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah diingat. Ingatanmu adalah hal kemarin, tidak perlu dilihat lagi. Jalani hidupmu yang sekarang. Itu saja sudah cukup, kan?"

Aneh. Padahal angin tidak berhembus, jendela juga jauh posisinya dari tempat mereka. Tapi Elena kembali merasakan aroma legit kayu manis. Rasanya menenangkan. Elena menarik sudut bibirnya. Jean benar, masa bodoh dengan ingatannya dahulu. Siapa tahu Tuhan memang memberinya kesempatan mengulang kehidupan dari masa lalunya yang terlihat melelahkan?

"_Merci_, Jean…"

**=00=**

Ruang pertemuan dengan ornamen rokoko kental itu nampak tegang. Suasana itu semata-mata didalangi oleh seorang pria dengan manik obsidian yang terlihat kesal. Berkali-kali decihannya serasa membuat umur Grisha berkurang drastis.

"Kalian mau menjadikanku lelucon?"

Aksen Perancisnya yang tajam membuat seluruh ruangan menahan napas. _Monsieur_ Rivaille—namanya—bangsawan keturunan Ackerman yang tingkat ke-_legend_-nannya hampir menyamai ratu Victoria dari kerajaan seberang. Tidak ada yang berani main-main dengan keluarga besarnya, terkhususnya beliau sendiri.

Kelemahannya hanya satu, ia masih melajang di usia yang pangkal awalnya tiga. Entah itu bisa dibilang kelemahan atau tidak karena perangainya yang kelewat sensitif dibanding bangsawan Perancis lainnya, ia tidak akan segan menggorok leher manusia-manusia yang berani memperolok statusnya.

Karena keagungan keluarganya yang bahkan melebihi sang raja, serta kelakuannya yang lebih mirip bos mafia, maka jangan heran jika bangsawan lain mundur jika disuruh berbesanan.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Grisha—raja yang baru saja kehilangan putri barbarnya karena menolak perjodohan dengan seorang cebol sado.

Yah, awalnya Grisha pikir karena putrinya bakal kelepek-kelepek sama wajah tampan si _Monsieur_ sadis, ia jadi tidak ragu untuk mengundang pria itu datang jauh-jauh dari pertemuan pentingnya dengan ratu Victoria di istana Buckingham.

Ia barusan gali kuburan sendiri, ya kan?

"_Non_. Kami semua tidak bermaksud begitu, _Monsieur_."

"Lalu jelaskan padaku mengapa hal remeh seperti ini bisa terjadi."

Grisha menarik napas berat. Menyesali perbuatannya yang sudah memanggil iblis datang ke istananya. Jempolnya mengurut-urut kening. Pusing.

"Kami semua tidak memprediksi putri mahkota akan nekat kabur dari istana. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya."

Rivaille tidak menganggapi kalimat sang raja barusan. Baru kali ini ada yang mempermainkannya sampai sejauh ini. Gengsinya tersinggung kala calon istrinya mendadak hilang karena kabur darinya. Masa bodoh dengan calonnya yang dari keluarga kerajaan, gengsinya jauh lebih tinggi dibanding mereka.

"Begitu." Rivaille berdiri, membuat kursi berderit kencang. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"_Au revoir._"

Tepat sebelum ia meraih gagang pintu, seseorang masuk hendak menyampaikan berita. Ia terkejut dengan kehadiran Rivaille di depan pintu, namun ia tidak berani bertanya dan hanya membungkuk dalam. Ia pergi menghadap Grisha, membungkuk, kemudian menyampaikan maksud tujuan.

"Mohon maafkan saya karena sudah mengganggu pertemuan."

Grisha mengibaskan tangan. Tidak masalah.

"Pasukan sudah selesai menyisir daerah di dekat sini. Tidak ada tanda-tanda putri mahkota, tapi…" Orang suruhan itu berhenti sejenak. "Di sebelah Selatan ditemukan barang-barang jarahan. Kami menangkap kumpulan bandit yang sudah lama meresahkan warga. Di antara barang-barang jarahan itu, kami mendapati benda-benda ini…"

Orang itu membuka buntalan kain yang tadi dibawanya. Isinya baju dan beberapa koin emas serta sebuah bingkai foto. Grisha terperanjat ketika melihat bingkai foto itu. Itu foto mendiang ibu ratu. Istrinya, Carla.

"Jadi maksudnya…. Elena…"

"Seperti yang mulia pikirkan. Kami akan melacak daerah sekitar situ untuk memastikan apakah putri mahkota ada di sana."

Grisha mendengus lega. Sudahlah, lupakan saja perjodohan ini. Ia hanya ingin putri kecilnya kembali ke pangkuannya. Ia mengangguk dan segera memberi perintah kepada sang suruhan untuk mempersiapkan keberangkatan. Rivaille yang menonton sedari tadi kembali menghadap Grisha. Manik obsidiannya mengkilat tajam.

"Ijinkan aku pergi bersama pasukanmu, Grisha."

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**Glosarium :**

_Oui _: Iya.

_Merci _: Terima kasih.

_Au revoir _: Selamat tinggal.

* * *

**A/N**

Hm, yang kali ini pendek seperti—uhukRivailleuhuk—tapi semoga hintsnya dapet.

Chapter depan sepertinya akan panjang dan….

….lumayan panas—ehem.

**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**

* * *

**Bonus **

Elena meringis saat kelima kalinya jarinya tertusuk jarum sulam. Ibu Jean menatap khawatir. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di kamar sang ibu. Jean sedang pergi menyelesaikan pekerjaan jasanya. Elena tersenyum masuk menyapa ibu Jean dan memintanya mengajari menyulam.

"Seperti kata Jean, kamu keras kepala ya, nak."

Elena tertawa kikuk. "Aku hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik."

Elena kembali mencoba membuat kelopak-kelopak mawar di kain sulamannya. Wajahnya serius. Ibu Jean memerhatikan dengan sabar, sesekali memberi advis. Ketika kelopak terakhir selesai Elena tersenyum puas. Agak berantakan, tapi Elena puas.

"Terima kasih, ibu…" Katanya. Namun wajah Elena mendadak sendu.

"Ada apa, nak?" Ibu Jean mengusap kepala Elena.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa tidak pernah memiliki seorang ibu. Entahlah, aku tidak ingat kenanganku karena amnesia ini."

Ibu Jean tersenyum. Tangannya yang tadi mengusap pucuk kepala Elena beralih ke pipinya.

"Kamu sekarang punya aku, nak. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Elena merasakan dadanya hangat. Kehangatan juga merambah pipinya dan menekan kantung air matanya. Setetes air mata jatuh menabrak tangan sang ibu.

"Kenapa menangis?" Ia menghapusnya pelan. "_Tu es belle_, Elena. Jadi tersenyumlah."

Elena mengangguk pelan. Tersenyum sumringah. "_Oui_."

* * *

**Glosarium :**

_Tu es belle _: Kamu itu cantik.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**La Princesse et Le Cheval © MiracleUsagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik Isayama-**_**sensei**_** untuk dinistakan.**

**Hati-hati dengan **_**misstypes, **_**OOC, dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Fem!Eren. Kingdom!AU. Lime contain!**

* * *

Jean mengistirahatkan bahunya di bawah pohon oak. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan satu permintaan dari orang. Beberapa kepingan emas ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya. Musim panas tidak akan berlama-lama datang. Jean mengusap peluh yang turun. Matanya memicing demi melihat dua orang yang datang menghampirinya.

"Jean! _Bonjour_!" Connie rupanya. Ia sumringah berjalan di samping Elena.

Jean hanya melambaikan tangan menanggapinya. Connie langsung duduk di sebelah Jean, menghirup udara panas. Elena menjulurkan bungkusan kain pada Jean. Jean mengernyit bingung.

"Makanan dan air. Kasihan ibumu kalau kau mati sekarang karena kelaparan." Elena menyodorkan bungkusan itu ke dalam genggaman Jean.

"Oh, _merci._"

"Asyik ya, pengantin baru." Connie mengomentari sambil menguap.

"Jangan ngawur tuyul. Nasibmu juga tidak jauh berbeda denganku." Jean mendengus kasar.

Connie merebah ke rerumputan. Matanya memejam kesal. "Seandainya yang menjadi istriku adalah Elena, maka kuda binal ini akan kugilas dengan alat bajak."

"Hati-hati, bisa saja kau malah terpelanting alat bajak saking kecilnya tubuhmu."

"Hei!" Connie bangun dan meninju bahu Jean yang terpingkal. "Dasar kuda beruntung. Asal kau tahu, Elena itu bisa saja jadi putri kampung jika tidak ada siluman kuda yang menikahinya."

Jean mengunyah makanan yang dibawa Elena, malas menanggapi Connie yang bercuap-cuap sebal. Elena tertawa mendengar kalimat Connie. Mata zamrudnya berbinar-binar. Jean sukses salah fokus.

"Omong-omong soal putri, aku dengar dari para pedagang putri mahkota hilang saat acara perjodohannya." Connie mengganti topik.

"Putri mahkota?" Elena bertanya penasaran.

"Iya. Suruhan kerajaan sudah mencarinya dan menyisir sampai ke daerah sini. Namun percuma saja, warga termasuk aku tidak tahu di mana dia. Rakyat tidak pernah tahu wajahnya. Hanya dari isu kami tahu bahwa ia amat cantik."

Elena terdiam mendengarnya. Masuk akal juga karena daerah sini cukup terpencil oleh karena hutan lebat yang mengelilingi. Jean tidak menanggapi, makanannya habis dan sekarang ia meneguk air dari kantung kulit.

Connie tiba-tiba menepuk kedua tangannya, bersemangat. "Kalau diingat-ingat, bukannya kau pernah bertemu dengannya kan, Jean?"

"Hah?"

"Dulu waktu kecil kau sering cerita bahwa kau dan putri mahkota bersahabat!"

Jean menatap risih pandangan Connie yang kelewat ingin tahu. Elena juga sama penasarannya dengan Connie. Lagi-lagi mata bulatnya berpendar cantik. Jean menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Hanya sekali duakali aku bertukar surat dengannya! Lagipula, dia itu setipe dengan anak rumahan. Selalu terkurung di ruangannya. Jadi akupun tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya."

Connie yang mendengarnya kecewa. Ia merebahkan diri lagi, merasakan hembusan angin. Elena tetap menatap Jean penasaran, menanti kelanjutan ceritanya.

"Hanya satu kali…" Jean menatap daun oak yang bergoyang karena angin. "Sekali kesempatan aku pernah melihatnya."

Connie kembali serius mendengarkan.

"Waktu itu aku bosan, lalu iseng memanjat pohon maple di dekat tembok istana. Saat aku puas menatap pemandangan dari atas sana, aku melihat ke jendela perpustakaan istana. Di sana ada seorang gadis yang sedang tidur terduduk di samping jendela. Aku segera sadar itu adalah putri mahkota. Itu pertama dan terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Setelah itu ayahku mengajakku pindah ke sini."

Connie manggut-manggut. Nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya terbaring tidur lagi. Elena menatap Jean dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Ia akhirnya membuka mulut.

"Jean, kau pernah tinggal di ibu kota kerajaan?"

Jean mengangguk singkat. "Ayahku dulunya kepala asisten di sana. Aku juga pernah tinggal di wilayah istana." Katanya bangga.

"Kenapa ayahmu pindah ke sini?"

"Entahlah. Dia bilang rindu dengan bau kampung dan ladang gandum."

"Jean…" Elena menatap Jean dengan pandangan berbinar itu lagi. "Ceritakan lagi saat kau melihat gadis itu." Pintanya.

"Yah…." Jean menggaruk tengkuknya. "Sudah kubilang dia sedang tertidur. Rambutnya pendek, gelap. Wajahnya cantik—ya, silahkan bilang pada Connie bahwa isu kecantikan itu bukan bohong—dan yang membuatku cukup kaget, dia tidur sambil memeluk buku yang kuselipkan bersama suratku sehari sebelumnya."

"Tunggu dulu." Potong Elena. "Bagaimana caramu memberinya surat?"

Jean terkekeh. Menaruh telunjuknya pada bilah bibir. "Itu rahasia."

Elena manyun. Pipinya menggembung seperti ikan. "Beritahu aku!"

Jean tertawa. Tangannya mencubit kedua pipi kemerahan itu sampai empunya menjerit kesakitan.

"Aku selipkan di bawah batu di sebelah bale-bale. Awalnya aku hanya iseng mencari sahabat pena, karena tinggal di sana sepi sekali rasanya. Aku tulis surat yang berisi curhatan pribadiku, malah putri itu mengambilnya dan membalasnya."

Pandangan Jean mengawang jauh, ia tersenyum. "Waktu itu rasanya senang sekali, ada yang bersedia menemaniku walau hanya lewat surat. Terlebih lagi dia adalah putri mahkota."

"Itu sebabnya mengapa aku kaget saat gadis barbar yang terluka karena mencumbu batu tiba-tiba mengaku sebagai putri mahkota dengan memakai namanya." Jean menjepit hidung Elena dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Soalnya hanya nama itu yang tiba-tiba terlintas di pikiranku!"

"Iya ikan…"

"Kok ikan?!"

"Pipimu mirip ikan mas yang megap-megap mencari air."

"Kurang ajar!"

**=00=**

Elena melamun di bingkai jendela. Langit terang benderang karena bulan penuh tanpa awan mendung. Bebintangan berpendar lembut, beberapa menunjukkan rasi yang cantik. Elena memegang keningnya, satu kepingan memori datang masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Aneh. Elena tidak merasa kesakitan. Perlahan kepingan memori itu memvisualkan ruangan besar yang dipenuhi rak-rak tinggi.

Elena berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rak. Jemarinya menyentuh buku-buku tebal yang menjadi penghuni pada tiap rak. Pandangannya jatuh pada buku di pelukannya. Entah mengapa ia terus memeluk buku itu sampai ke ujung jendela. Elena duduk di salah satu bangku, mulai membuka dan membaca. Udara hangat masuk lewat jendela, membuat matanya berat. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, memejam demi merasakan lagi hembusan hangat dari luar.

Tenang sekali. Tanpa sadar bibir kecilnya tersenyum. Rambut cokelatnya bergoyang terkena angin, menggelitik lehernya. Suara berisik daun maple di luar menginterupsi ketenangannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata, mengucek demi mengusir pandangan kabur. Mata hijaunya membola saat bertatapan dengan anak lelaki sebayanya. Elena kembali mencium aroma kayu manis. Sebuah tepukan ringan membuatnya menoleh.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Elena tersentak segera meraba kedua pipinya yang basah. Kebingungan, ia cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya dan kembali menatap Jean.

"Bukan apa-apa. Kenapa tidak tidur?"

"Belum ngantuk." Jawab Jean singkat. "Kau sendiri?"

"Barusan aku seperti melihatmu." Elena cepat-cepat melanjutkan sebelum Jean ber-hah bingung. "Maksudku, kamu dalam wujud anak laki-laki. Entahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin hanya imajinasi." Elena mengibaskan tangannya. Mengenyahkan segala pikiran dari hal barusan.

"Tidak kusangka orang sepertimu punya ketertarikan pada anak kecil."

"Bukan begitu!"

Jean terpingkal sambil sibuk menghalau tangan Elena yang hendak memukulnya. Elena menyerah, ia kembali menatap bebintangan tapi dengan air muka kesal.

"Putri mahkota kok mau ya berteman dengan kuda nggak sopan ini?" Katanya sebal.

"Mana aku tahu. Anak-anak pasti lebih mementingkan kesenangannya daripada memikirkan pertanyaan sesulit itu." Jean berhenti sebentar. "Makanya, waktu aku meninggalkannya untuk pindah ke sini, aku merasa sangat sedih sekaligus bersalah. Aku tidak berani memberitahunya."

Mata Elena mengerjap-ngerjap. "Dia pasti sedih, tuh…"

"Hm." Jean mendesah. "Mendengar kabar dia hilang juga membuatku sedih."

"Jean, kamu suka pada putri mahkota, ya?" Pertanyaan polos Elena membuat pori-pori pipi Jean menghangat.

"Cuma rasa suka semasa kanak-kanak, sudah lupakan saja."

"Oh? Cinta pertama?" Elena menyeringai usil. "Uh-oh, pipimu merah Jean! Jangan-jangan itu benar—"

Elena berhenti menggoda ketika Jean dan wajah tersipunya mendadak berubah serius. Tangan besar Jean menangkup kedua pipi kenyal Elena. Wajah Jean mendekat hingga pucuk hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Jangan dilanjutkan. Atau kucium sampai mati."

Elena hendak tertawa. Baru kali ini ia mengusili si pria kuda sampai salah tingkah. Sampai mengancam segala.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Baiklah."

Elena kaget ketika bibir Jean menyapu miliknya. Tangan kanan Jean beralih menuju tengkuknya, sedang yang kiri turun menuju pinggangnya. Jean melepas kecupan singkat itu, menjilat sebentar sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir sewarna koral yang menganga tidak siap. Tangan Jean mendorong Elena lebih dalam hingga membuat gadis itu berjinjit untuk menyamai tingginya. Jean makin jauh bertindak dengan melibatkan lidahnya. Menggigit, menghisap, menelusuri rahang atas dan bawahnya. Mengunci pasokan udara yang hendak masuk ke rongga mulut Elena. Elena merasa sesak namun aroma kayu manis memenuhi seluruh mulutnya. Aroma itu membuatnya tidak berdaya, tangannya kehilangan kekuatan untuk mendorong yang lebih tinggi untuk menyingkir. Melihat Elena yang mulai lemas kehabisan napas, Jean melepaskan kunciannya. Ia mencium lembut Elena sebelum menarik bibirnya menjauh.

Ia menatap gadis yang tengah menarik napas panjang-panjang dengan merah menjalar sampai ke telinga. Kontraksi dari paru-paru membuat dada keduanya saling mendorong. Setelah mendapatkan cukup pasokan oksigen Elena mendorong Jean menjauh. Jantungnya berdesir lebih cepat. Syok masih mendominasi ruang pikirnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Jeritnya.

Jean masih terdiam membeku. Otaknya juga meneriakkan kalimat yang sama. Apa yang gerangan baru ia lakukan!?

Elena mundur, berbalik, menoleh ke mana saja asal bukan ke wajah Jean yang malah melongo. Diam-diam Elena meraba bibirnya yang merah. Lidahnya mengecap-ngecap. Rasa legit kayu manis masih tersisa di sana.

"A-aku minta maaf!" Jean kembali dari kesadarannya. "su-sumpah itu benar hanya gertakanku, tapi…. Kumohon maafkan aku!"

Elena kembali mundur, terdiam. Ia ingin menjerit tapi jantungnya yang berdetak kencang membuatnya lemas. Ia menggeleng lalu berbalik jalan meninggalkan Jean yang tidak memiliki klu sama sekali.

Jean menggeram, merutuki diri sendiri. Bisa-bisanya kelepasan. Tapi itu salah Elena juga, kenapa degil menantang gertakannya. Tapi salah dia juga kenapa main sosor saja. Jean memukul kepalanya ke tembok rumah.

_Bodohbodohbodoh—_

_Tapi—_

_Bibir Elena enak juga rasanya._

Detik itu juga, kening Jean benjol karena _headbang_.

**=00=**

Connie terpingkal-pingkal sampai jatuh ke tanah. Pemandangan Jean yang keluar rumah dengan kantung mata dan benjol besar di kepala membuat kotak tertawa laki-laki bertubuh kecil itu meledak. Jean mendelik kala tetangga kampretnya itu berteriak-teriak mengumumkan soal Jean yang ketiban sial sampai-sampai ada apel berbuah di keningnya.

"Diam tuyul! Aku sibuk sana urusi saja ladangmu!" Jean mendesis kesal. Kepalanya berdenyut, sakit sekali. Matanya berat dan tubuhnya lelah karena insomnia semalaman. Pokoknya Jean sedang dalam _mood _yang buruk, jangan coba-coba mengganggu atau kau mau tergilas oleh alat pembajak keluaran terbaru.

"Astaga Jean. Hari ini aku sedang ingin libur! Makanya aku ingin mengajakmu ke bar!" Connie mendengus pada Jean yang tidak menggubrisnya. Sudut matanya melihat Elena dari ambang jendela. Gadis itu sekilas menatap Jean dengan sebal lalu segera berbalik pergi menjauhi jendela. Connie menyeringai. Hidungnya mencium aroma pertengkaran.

"Hei Jean! Yakin tidak ingin ke bar? Aku tahu kau sedang ada masalah dengan Elena."

"Terus?"

"Berbagi ceritalah! Tidak baik menyimpan perkara dalam hati, lho."

"Bodo amat."

Connie tidak menyerah untuk membuat Jean ikut dengannya. Ia berjalan cepat demi menghadang pria itu.

"Aku traktir."

"Kata pendeta Nick, uang dari tuyul itu haram, lho."

"Woi. Jangan panggil tuyul, dong!"

Langkah Jean—yang sudah disengaja dipercepat—kembali dihadang oleh Connie. Pria dengan manik karamel itu mendecak sebal.

"Jangan bilang kau takut mabuk karena segelas _rootbeer_?"

Gengsi Jean mendadak tersentil. Connie tertawa jahat dalam hati. _Gotcha!_

"Kau benar-benar tuyul sejati, ya."

**=00=**

Elena berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai. Sesekali diambilnya kerikil dan dilemparnya ke badan sungai untuk melampiaskan emosi. Pikirannya kalut oleh kejadian semalam. Elena menepuk kedua pipinya. Hanya mengingatnya saja jantung Elena kembali berdetum-detum.

Elena ingin marah, tapi tidak tahu siapa yang harus ia marahi. Dirinya atau Jean. Atau kebebalannya? Atau nasibnya?

Begitu curangnya menjadi seorang Jean, pikir Elena. Punya sifat menyebalkan sekaligus perhatian. Kamu tidak bisa menyukainya, pun membencinya. Curang sekali. Punya mata tajam yang tiap kali ditatap dapat membuat kedua pipi merona. Juga bibir tipis dan aroma kayu manisnya.

Elena menjerit kecil kala pikiran absurdnya yang tiba-tiba merasa nagih.

Ia berjalan cepat-cepat. Menendangi semua yang ada di hadapannya. Hingga satu batu sungai _medium size _yang melambung karena ayunan kakinya dan meluncur jatuh dengan nistanya ke bokong seorang pria yang sedang nungging mengambil air.

Astaganaga.

Elena terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. Sungguh nista sekali pria itu. Elena tidak mengenalnya, bukan warga kampung. Mungkin pengembara. Tapi mana ada pengembara memakai pakaian yang nampak mahal. Elena tersenyum kikuk lalu menyapanya.

"_B-bonjour, Monsieur_…"

Tidak disangka, pria itu menjatuhkan kantung airnya. Dengan mata berkilat tajam, ia menghampiri Elena dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Elena tersentak saat ibu jari pria itu mengusap wajahnya. Pria itu tersenyum samar, tidak menggubris Elena yang bertanya kebingungan. Mulut Elena terkatup saat pria itu menggandeng tangannya.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke istana sekarang. _Mademoiselle._"

Elena cuma berharap, ada warga yang iseng ke sungai lalu mendengar jeritan 'kya'-nya yang tiba-tiba diseret pria asing dengan sorot mata mengerikan.

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**Glosarium :**

_Rootbeer _: minuman tradisional yang kebanyakan mengandung alkohol dan disajikan di bar—liat di film-film country, _rootbeer_ banyak cameonya—umumnya di Amerika Utara.

* * *

**A/N**

Tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena saia nulis chapter ini dengan hati fuwa-fuwa pake efek chira-chira.

Oh ya, kotak review masih terbuka lebar bagi siapapun yang mau kasih kritik dan saran loh... *wink*

**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**La Princesse et Le Cheval © MiracleUsagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik Isayama-**_**sensei**_** untuk dinistakan.**

**Hati-hati dengan **_**misstypes, **_**OOC, dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Fem!Eren. Kingdom!AU.**

* * *

Jean pulang dengan langkah terhuyung. Connie sialan. Menantang dirinya dengan _rootbeer _lima gelas besar. Tidak tahu saja kalau ia pernah menang kejuaraan minum _rootbeer _terbanyak tingkat kampung. Kepalanya masih berdenyut pusing. Dua gelas air diteguknya, lumayan memberi kesegaran.

Ia lalu pergi mencuci muka. Benjolnya sedikit mengempis. Setelah itu ia menengok ibunya di kamar. Dikiranya Elena ada di sana minta diajarkan menyulam lagi, tapi ternyata hanya ada ibunya sendiri yang sedang duduk menatap keluar jendela.

"Ibu sedang apa? Di mana Elena?"

Ibunya menoleh, mengusap kepala anaknya. "Hanya melihat pemandangan. Elena pergi dan belum juga kembali. Jemputlah, ibu takut dia tersesat."

"Dasar merepotkan saja." Desis Jean.

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Ibu Jean memandang lekat wajah anaknya yang salah tingkah. Jean menggumam kesal.

"Hanya salah paham biasa." Jawabnya.

Jean bersimpuh di lantai, membiarkan ibunya membelai rambutnya. Kepalanya ia tangkupkan dalam pangkuan sang ibu. Ibu Jean mendengus geli. Dasar anak muda.

"Pertengkaran itu biasa, nak. Ayahmu dan aku juga begitu dulu."

"Masa? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian diam-diaman."

Ibunya terkekeh, "Ayahmu itu tidak tahan jika aku mendiamkannya. Dia takut aku akan pergi. Makanya dia yang selalu duluan menyudahi pertengkaran."

Jean terdiam mendengarkan. Kalau dipikir, mau semenyebalkan Elena dia tetap takut kehilangannya. Rasanya pasti sepi karena tidak ada celotehan gadis bermanik indah itu lagi jika dia mendadak hilang.

"Aku hanya akan bilang satu hal padamu, Jean-_boy_. Tidak masalah menurunkan ego untuk orang tercinta. Karena jika sewaktu-waktu orang itu hilang, penyesalannya akan lebih berat ketimbang sewaktu kita meminta maaf."

Jean mengangkat kepalanya. Mengerti maksud ibunya. Ia pamit keluar, menjemput Elena yang kemungkinan besar memang tersesat—karena tidak hapal jalanan kampung. Baru saja pintu rumahnya tertutup rapat, seorang tetangganya berlari-lari panik kepadanya.

"Jean…. Elena dibawa pergi! Dia diculik paman-paman cebol dengan wajah menakutkan!"

**=00=**

Pendeta Nick terhuyung lemas. Tangannya gemetar kala mendengar kabar mengejutkan. Ia membungkuk dalam pada Elena. Mulutnya tiada henti mengucapkan maaf.

"—mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! Hamba tidak tahu bahwa andalah sang putri mahkota."

Melihat pendeta yang makin berisik itu—ditambah dengan Elena yang tidak tahu lagi harus merespon apa—Rivaille beranjak dari kursinya dan mengajak Elena keluar dari sana.

Elena mengikuti pria bermata menyeramkan itu dengan beribu pertanyaan.

"_Monsieur _ini sebenarnya siapa, ya? Kita pernah berjumpa sebelumnya?"

Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya dramatis. Tidak percaya dengan kata-kata gadis polos di belakangnya ini.

"Jangan bercanda, _Mademoiselle_. Ini aku, Rivaille." Ia menggenggam tangan Elena erat. Elena mundur perlahan saat pria di hadapannya ini mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat.

"J-jangan mendekat!" Ancam Elena.

Namun Rivaille tidak mendengarnya. Jemarinya terulur menggapai wajah Elena. Elena merasa geli oleh sentuhan jemarinya, namun ia takut padanya. Mata Elena terpejam dan dirasakannya sentuhan jemari pria itu naik menuju pelipisnya. Jemarinya berhenti di situ, mengusap lembut bekas luka di pelipis Elena.

"_Mademoiselle._" Panggil Rivaille. Elena membuka matanya takut-takut. "Apa kau lupa padaku?"

Elena tidak bisa berkata-kata. Mata itu tajam sekali, serasa bisa menelanjanginya. Elena mengangguk kaku. Manik obsidian itu beralih ke pelipis, sekali lagi mengusapnya.

"Luka ini…. Jangan bilang amnesia?" Tanyanya pelan.

Sekali lagi Elena mengangguk kaku.

Rivaille mendengus mendengarnya. Ia kembali menarik tangannya dan berdiri tegap. Matanya tidak lepas dari manik zamrud Elena. Ia berbalik, berjalan pelan.

"Ayo, _Mademoiselle_. Keretamu sudah tiba."

**=00=**

Kereta bergoyang seiring jalan tanah yang tidak rata. Derap langkah dan suara pecutan membuat kereta melaju dengan cepat. Elena memandang keluar jendela kereta. Tidak jauh dari keretanya, _Monsieur_ Rivaille mengikutinya dengan menunggang seekor kuda. Ia tersentak dan tersenyum kikuk saat manik obsidian itu sadar akan tatapannya.

Elena menghela napas. Meraba bekas luka pada pelipisnya. Mencoba sekuat tenaga mengingat, siapa gerangan kira-kira orang yang mengaku bernama Rivaille Ackerman itu. Nihil. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Sebentar." Elena menggumam sendiri, teringat sesuatu yang mendadak penting. Matanya membola dan rasa paniknya mendadak berada dalam posisi tertinggi. "Jadi aku ini putri mahkota!?" Jeritnya kecil.

Astaganagatralala.

Ingatannya belum sepenuhnya pulih, jadi mengetahui fakta bahwa dia adalah putri mahkota yang hilang itu seperti mimpi siang bolong. Bagaimana jika salah orang? Bagaimana jika _Monsieur _salah mengira orang? Bisa saja dia hanya orang yang mirip putri mahkota.

_Bagaimana ini?_

Jika dia mengaku-aku sebagai putri mahkota dan yang mulia raja mengetahui kebohongannya, hukuman apa yang kira-kira akan diberikan padanya?

_Hukuman mati—_

_Non!Non!Non!Non!_

Enggak mau! Elena masih mau hidup!

Mendadak Elena ragu dan takut dengan keputusan kembali ke istana. Dia mau pulang saja. Elena yakin sekali ibu Jean cemas karena ia belum pulang juga. Jean juga pasti mencarinya—walaupun ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin pria kuda itu rela mencarinya.

Wajah Jean terproyeksi dalam pikirannya.

Aduh.

Kok tiba-tiba rasanya kangen?

**=00=**

Jean memacu tunggangannya menyusuri setapak kampung. Tetangganya tadi bilang, Elena dibawa pria asing dari pinggiran sungai menuju gereja pendeta Nick. Kuda tunggangannya meringkik saat tali kekangnya ditarik Jean. Jean segera turun memeriksa pelataran gereja yang ditumbuhi tanaman rambat.

"Kamu!"

Jean menoleh cepat demi mendengar suara pendeta _freak _itu.

"Sedang apa di sini—"

"Katakan cepat, ke mana mereka membawa pergi Elena!"

Pendeta itu sedikit tercekik ketika Jean meremas kerah bajunya. Ia meminta Jean melepaskan genggamannya sebelum terbatuk dan menunjuk arah Utara.

"Mereka sudah menemukan putri mahkota! Mereka sudah pergi ke istana raja!"

Jean mendadak budek. Mukanya sekarang sebelas duabelas dengan tunggangannya. Melongo pongo.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Tunangan putri mahkota, _Monsieur _Rivaille sudah membawa putri Elena pulang ke istana!"

Jean jatuh berlutut. Pendeta Nick bergidik ngeri saat pria itu mendadak ngikik kunti. Dengan langkah gontai dia membawa kudanya pergi berbalik arah menuju rumahnya.

_Jadi Elena itu benar-benar Elena._

_Ahhahahaha—_

Detik itu juga otak Jean disambar jutaan volt petir bernama realita.

**=00=**

Grisha gemetar memeluk anaknya yang kembali pulang. Mikasa di sudut ruangan perlahan mendekat demi memeluk saudari sepupunya dengan mata sembab. Elena mengernyit bingung saat keduanya mengucapkan syukur berkali-kali padanya. Elena menatap Rivaille, menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Dia ayahmu dan kakak sepupumu." Jawab Rivaille singkat.

Elena ber-oh panjang sambil manggut-manggut. Jadi wanita oriental ini sepupunya, dan pria paruh baya dengan sorot muka lelah ini ayahnya. Elena kaku mengelus kedua bahu mereka.

"Elena, kamu baik-baik saja kan?" Kakak sepupunya itu bertanya serius. Memeriksa setiap sudut tubuhnya.

Elena mengangguk kikuk. "_Oui_."

Grisha menatap putrinya penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih sudah kembali, Elena."

"Iya, a-ayah…"

"Grisha." Panggil Rivaille pada pria paruh baya itu. "Ada yang harus kusampaikan." Katanya tegas.

Grisha mengangguk singkat. Mengusap sayang kepala anaknya sebelum mengikuti Rivaille keluar. Elena menatap sedih orang-orang di sana. Entah mengapa ia merasa amat bersalah. Mau mereka itu keluarga aslinya atau bukan, maaf kalau Elena tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Grisha.

"Putrimu itu sepertinya lupa ingatan. Dia tidak bisa mengingat jati dirinya. Dia melupakan segala hal tentang kerajaan, tentang aku dan perjodohan ini, bahkan lupa tentang ayahnya."

Grisha tersentak. Tidak percaya. "Jangan mencoba-coba menipuku, Rivaille."

Rivaille mendecak sebal. Tangannya menunjuk Elena yang sedang berbincang dengan Mikasa.

"Coba saja kau tanyakan sendiri padanya. Kau itu siapa baginya."

Grisha geram dengan pernyataan Rivaille. Masih tidak percaya putri kecilnya tidak hanya hilang badannya, namun juga ingatannya. Raja itu mendekati Elena, menatapnya sedih sambil memegang tangannya.

"Elena…. Kamu ingat siapa aku ini?"

Elena berpikir sejenak. Benaknya mencari jawaban yang paling tepat. Bibirnya gagap mengucapkan jawaban.

"Ayah….ku..?" Lalu Elena melanjutkan dengan cepat. "Itu yang _Monsieur _bilang padaku. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa mengingat anda." Elena membungkuk.

Grisha menghela napas berat. Putrinya sudah kembali, namun tidak ingatannya. Ia menatap Elena lembut, mengusap rambutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang…. Tapi kamu perlu tahu, aku ini ayahmu."

Elena mengangguk. Sesuatu perasaan mendorongnya untuk memeluk pria itu. Rasa rindu yang begitu besar membuncah ketika ia rasakan kehangatan tangannya membelai lembut rambutnya. Bulir air jatuh dari sudut matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pulang…"

**=00=**

Elena menjalani hari-hari barunya sebagai putri mahkota—ah, sebenarnya belajar kembali menjadi seorang putri mahkota. Banyak hal baru yang sedikit demi sedikit membuat keping kenangannya mendadak nostalgia. Di samping itu, Rivaille sekarang selalu di sisinya. Menjaga jika suatu waktu dirinya hendak kabur lagi dari istana. Elena tertawa geli, tidak mungkin ia melakukannya.

Walaupun sesungguhnya pikirannya tidak lepas dari Jean dan ibunya.

Namun Elena sudah memantapkan hati untuk tinggal dan menerima ikhlas siapa dirinya sekarang. Bukannya bagus? Jean dapat bebas tanpa harus terikat benang perkawinan dengannya. Dan Elena dapat membuat keluarganya kembali ceria. Apa yang gerangan ia sesalkan?

Elena suka menghabiskan waktu sendirian di perpustakaan kerajaan bila Rivaille tidak ada. Ia teringat kepingan memori saat di rumah Jean. Ia selalu melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan di dalam bayang-bayangnya. Berjalan menyusuri rak-rak tinggi, menyentuh buku-buku tua yang permukaannya berdebu. Berjalan sampai ke ujung perpustakaan yang jendelanya condong menghadap pohon maple yang daunnya bergesekkan tertiup angin. Duduk di sana, merasakan belaian udara hangat yang masuk. Berharap memori itu kembali muncul dan ia dapat melihat sosok anak kecil itu lagi.

Namun tidak tampak apa-apa.

Berapa kali pun ia mencobanya, memori itu tidak pernah datang menampakkan dirinya. Setiap matanya memejam, ia merasakan daun maple yang berisik. Namun ketika matanya terbuka, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Elena mendesah kecewa. Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengingatnya? Adakah sesuatu yang kurang?

Elena menatap buku-buku tua yang kertasnya menguning. Membuka salah satunya, mencermati tulisan-tulisan di sana. Pikirannya terbagi. Kalimat Jean berputar-putar dalam bayangannya.

_Dia memeluk buku itu._

_Buku yang kuselipkan bersama suratku._

Mata Elena membola. Apa Jean dan dirinya pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Sudah jelas sekali cerita milik Jean dan bayang-bayang memorinya saling bertautan. Pikiran Elena tertuju pada satu benda. Elena menutup lagi buku dengan sampul kulit di hadapannya. Beranjak menuju ke rak-rak besar, mulai menyusuri setiap rak mencari buku yang ada di pikirannya. Jika menemukan buku itu mungkin saja ia akan mengingat kenangannya. Dan juga, mengingat siapa Jean gerangan.

Dia harus menemukannya.

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**A/N**

Chapter ini drama banget, astaganagatralala. Kayaknya mulai dari sini komedinya sudah mulai kurang, karena dominasi drama abalnya Jean.

Jangan khawatir kelamaan, karena ini sudah mendekati anti-klimaks. Dua chapter lagi, sepertinya.

**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**La Princesse et Le Cheval © MiracleUsagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik Isayama-**_**sensei**_** untuk dinistakan.**

**Hati-hati dengan **_**misstypes, **_**OOC, dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Fem!Eren. Kingdom!AU. Rekomendasi dibaca sambil mendengarkan lagu La Vie en Rose. **

* * *

Sudah tiga hari Connie tidak melihat tetangga muka kudanya itu. Ke mana gerangan pria itu? Benaknya bertanya-tanya. Pada hari keempat, saat orang-orang juga kebingungan mencari Jean dan jasanya, Connie memutuskan pergi menyambangi rumah kecil dengan pekarangan kebun kol di depannya. Mengetuk pintu. Sampai ketukan kelima tidak ada yang menyahut, dia memutuskan masuk ke dalam.

"Jean? Di rumah?"

Suara wanita menyapanya. Ibu Jean. "Ada. Dia di kamarnya."

Connie tersenyum menyapa wanita tua itu. Berkata permisi sambil jalan menuju kamar pria itu. Membuka pintu kayu yang berderit halus. Matanya menangkap punggung pria itu sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Jean? Ke mana saja kau ini? Orang-orang banyak mencarimu untuk pekerjaan, tahu." Connie menepuk pundaknya.

Jean diam tidak menanggapi. Alisnya berkerut, nampak berpikir di sela lamunannya. Sorot matanya kosong, pandangannya lurus menghadap keluar jendela. Connie sekali lagi menepuk pundaknya lebih keras.

"Jadi, Elena adalah Elena…" Gumamnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Connie mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah panjang itu.

"Elena adalah Elena! Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga!?" Jean mendadak berteriak sambil mencengkeram bahu Connie.

"Apa sih, Jean? Kau ngomong yang jelas!"

Pria itu duduk lemas di pinggir kasurnya. "Pantas saja familiar!" Ia kembali bergumam sambil mengusap rambutnya kasar. Jelas sekali tercetak dalam visual Connie, kuda jantan ini sedang frustrasi.

"Oi, kau kenapa sih?" Connie mulai tidak sabar. Mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pria itu.

"…Elena adalah putri mahkota yang hilang. Elena itu benar-benar Elena…" Akhirnya Jean buka suara.

Connie ingin menampar wajah pongo di depannya, namun rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi sehingga ia memilih duduk di samping pria itu.

"Apa—bagaimana bisa?"

Jean mengacak rambutnya, mendengus kasar. Sumpah, Connie melihat refleksi samar kuda ngamuk dari aura Jean.

"Mana aku tahu?! Tiba-tiba saja dia hilang lalu pendeta Nick bilang dia barusan dijemput tunangannya pulang ke istana!"

"Kau percaya kata-kata pendeta?"

"Tidak!" Jean memijit keningnya. "Tapi sedari awal aku melihatnya, aku memang familiar dengan wajahnya. Tapi tidak kusangka kalau dia putri itu!" Jean menjerit nista.

"Oke, bung. Kau semakin menakutkan jika kubiarkan. Ayo ikut denganku, kita bicara di tempat lain!"

Connie menarik Jean keluar dari tempat galaunya. Connie menyeringai geli melihat ekspresi Jean yang acak-acakan. Uh-oh tetangganya sedang galau dimabuk cinta. Tidak ada piihan lain. Si botak jenius ini akan membantunya.

**=00=**

Elena terduduk lesu di lantai perpustakaan. Di sekelilingnya buku-buku berserakan, terbuka halamannya karena tertiup angin dari jendela yang terbuka. Dayangnya membuka pintu dan menjerit melihat Elena yang hampir tertelan tumpukkan buku. Ia menghampiri putri yang telah diasuhnya dari kecil itu dengan khawatir.

"Apa yang anda lakukan, Putri mahkota?" Ia menyuruh Elena bangun. "Ayo, kita bersihkan tubuhmu!" Ia menggiring Elena keluar menuju kamarnya. Bersamaan, ia meminta pelayan lain membersihkan perpustakaan yang berantakan.

Pikiran Elena mengawang jauh. Memvisualkan sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul biru tua. Ia menatap dayangnya yang tengah menyiapkan pakaiannya. Sebuah ide terlintas dari pikirannya.

"Apa dulu aku punya sebuah buku bersampul biru?" Tanyanya.

Dayangnya itu berhenti dari kegiatannya. Alisnya berkerut, berpikir keras. "Entahlah. Tapi mungkin punya. Namun saya sering melihatnya ketika anda masih kecil. Setelah dewasa sepertinya tidak."

"Apa aku punya tempat menyimpan barang-barangku?"

"Punya. Anda terlalu banyak punya barang hingga harus disimpan di tempat sendiri." Jawab dayangnya cepat.

"Di mana?"

"Di manapun tidak penting sekarang—ayo bersihkan tubuh anda dulu!"

Elena manyun. Tubuhnya terdorong masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia mengikuti kata-kata dayangnya itu dengan setengah hati. Dayangnya itu menunggu di balik tirai, tersenyum simpul. Berbisik di dekat tirai.

"Kalau anda mencari buku kumpulan sajak dan surat-surat rahasia dari teman masa kecil anda, semuanya ada pada saya."

Demi sepupunya yang macho, Elena mendadak membuka tirai dengan pandangan berbinar dan tubuh penuh busa.

"Yang benar?"

Dayangnya itu terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Elena yang seperti anak kecil. "Iya, putri…"

"Omong-omong silahkan diselesaikan dulu mandinya." Lanjutnya.

**=00=**

"Kenapa mengajakku ke sini lagi tuyul?!"

Connie menyumpal kuping mendengar protesan Jean di seberang meja. Dua gelas minuman terhidang baru saja. Tanpa menghiraukan ocehan Jean, Connie kembali menyuruhnya menceritakan tentang Elena.

"Sudah kubilang! Dia itu ternyata putri mahkota yang hilang, kenapa masih belum paham?!"

"Ya ampun, Jean. Kau galak sekali sih! Aku malah penasaran apa yang membuatmu begitu marah."

"Entahlah! Semua hal tampak menyebalkan, apalagi dirimu tuyul!"

Connie meletakkan gelasnya di meja dengan kasar. Mencoba sabar dari satu kata yang paling dibencinya; _tuyul_. Menyapu pandangan ke setiap sudut bar. Di pojokkan, sekelompok pemusik tampak memainkan lagu-lagu mendayu; _La Vie en Rose_.

"Jangan-jangan, kau marah pada Elena yang sudah meninggalkanmu, dan pada dirimu yang sudah jatuh hati padanya?" Connie menyeringai.

"H-hah!?"

Di pojok sana _La Vie en Rose _membuat pikiran Jean melayang.

_When you press me to your heart, I'm in the world apart, a world where roses blooms._

_And when you speak, angels sing from above. Everyday words seem to turn into love song._

_Give your heart and soul to me, and life will always be, La vie en rose…_

"Oh, apa aku benar?" Tanya Connie pada Jean yang memerah padam.

"Salah besar!" Sanggahnya.

"Tapi suara jantungmu keras sekali Jean…"

"Diam tuyul—"

Connie terpingkal melihat wajah kacau Jean. "Sudah akui saja!"

Jean mendengus kasar. "Baik! Iya! Kau benar, sekarang puas!?"

Connie makin kencang terpingkal-pingkal. Matanya sampai mengeluarkan air mata saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Jean ingin sekali menggaplok tuyul ini dengan gitar pemusik bar. Ia meneguk minumannya dalam sekali tarikan napas, busa tersisa menutupi sebagian bibir atasnya.

"Tapi aku bisa apa, dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya bersama _tunangannya_." Jean menekankan kata terakhirnya.

Connie berhenti terpingkal, menatap prihatin tetangga dwifungsinya ini. "Tapi dia sahabat kecilmu, kan? Kau tidak apa-apa bahkan dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan?"

"Aku baik! Sekarang aku mau pulang!" Jean bangkit dari kursinya. "_Merci_, untuk minumannya!"

Connie gantian melongo. Pemusik masih saja melantunkan lagu lainnya. Ia mengorek kuping kanannya, bersih. Ia tidak salah dengar ada bunyi hati patah dari Jean, kan?

**=00=**

Elena memandang berbinar benda yang ia pegang sekarang. Sebuah buku dan beberapa surat yang masih terlipat rapi. Dayangnya tersenyum diam melihatnya. Buku bersampul biru tua, dengan ornamen sederhana dan gambar ksatria berkuda di tengah-tengahnya. Elena gemetar membuka halamannya. Matanya membola saat membaca pesan singkat di pojok halaman pembuka.

_Teruntuk sahabatku, putri Elena._

_Aku membelinya saat ikut ayah pergi melihat-lihat pasar. Isinya bagus, semoga kau suka! Coba buka halaman lima dan kau akan tahu!_

—_Jean K._

_Jean K._! Apakah ini Jean yang dikenalnya atau Jean yang lain?

Elena tidak membiarkan debaran jantungnya membuat pandangannya terpana lama-lama. Ia segera membuka halaman yang disebutkan, membaca singkat. Seketika serombongan keping memori menyeruak masuk ke dalam pikirannya. Berderet dengan rapi membentuk rantai kenangan dirinya yang lama. Secara otomatis, rantai kenangannya memutarkan kilas baliknya sendiri.

Dimulai dari yang paling dekat, pelariannya dari para bandit, malam saat ia kabur dari istana, bertemu _Monsieur _Rivaille yang membuatnya ngeri, ayahnya yang sedih, kehidupan remajanya, masa kecilnya hingga memori saat ia menemukan tulisan tangan yang terselip di antara batuan bale-bale.

Hari di mana ditemukannya seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Elena kecil membuka lipatan kertas yang ditemukannya di bawah batu hitam dekat bale-bale. Tersenyum geli melihat curhatan seorang bocah lain yang sama kesepiannya seperti dirinya. Dengan inisiatif tinggi ia berlari menuju kamarnya, hendak membalas si anak misterius yang menyebut dirinya _Jean K._

_Halo Jean K.!_

_Maaf sudah membaca tulisanmu di bawah bale-bale. Tapi kulihat kau kesepian. Hei, aku juga kesepian! Bagaimana kalau kita berteman?_

—_Elena Y._

Elena kecil tidak menduga, balasan suratnya yang juga diselipkan di bawah batuan bale-bale terjawab dengan cepat. Esok paginya, sebuah kertas baru menyembul dari batuan hitam di sana.

_Hei! Tidak sopan melihat milik orang lain!—tunggu, kau ini Elena. Putri Elena!? Seorang putri sepertimu mau berteman denganku? Tentu saja! Aku akan sangat senang! Tapi aku tidak suka dengan orang yang sembarangan melihat kepuyaan orang lain, jadi sebaiknya perbaiki sikapmu!_

—_Jean K._

Dan kegiatan surat menyurat mereka berlanjut sampai akhirnya anak bernama Jean itu meninggalkan sebuah buku sajak padanya dan mendadak hilang dari istana.

"Ada apa?" Dayang yang sudah Elena anggap ibu kedua itu duduk di sebelahnya, mengusap-usap punggungnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Otaknya memberi pengumuman pada setiap sel di tubuhnya. Kenangannya sudah kembali. Lengkap, tanpa sekepingpun yang hilang. Ia ingat bagaimana ia kehilangan ingatannya—terantuk batu saat mencoba lari dari kumpulan bandit. Ia ingat kenapa ia lari dari istana—menghindari keinginan ayahnya dan juga _Monsieur _Rivaille. Ia ingat mengapa ia tidak pernah mau dijodohkan—sudah ada orang lain di hatinya. Siapa orang itu—Jean jawabannya. Jean yang ditemuinya di kampung kecil itu. Jean yang sama dengan yang bersurat dengannya. Jean yang sama dengan yang pernah meninggalkannya dahulu.

Elena menyurut ingusnya, tersenyum lebar. Dasar kuda binal. Pantas saja dengan mudah membuat Elena salah tingkah. Cinta pertamanya, cinta masa kecilnya, cinta monyetnya—ah, terserah mau disebut apa—itu Jean seorang. Elena mendengus geli, menertawakan takdirnya yang begitu lucu. Berpisah dan dipertemukan dengan romeonya.

Elena membereskan surat-surat Jean dan buku sajaknya pada sebuah kotak penyimpanan. Ia ingat, ia harus membereskan sesuatu. Perjodohan ini. Elena tidak bisa melakukannya, ia akan mengatakan dengan jelas pada ayahnya, dan terutama pada calonnya; _Monsieur _Rivaille.

Elena tersenyum mantap pada dayangnya, "Aku mau bertemu ayah, sekarang."

**=00=**

Jean mencoba menjalani kehidupan biasanya kembali. Namun rasanya susah, pikirannya kadang melayang absurd seperti terombang-ambing. Perihalnya hanya satu—Elena. Tidak jarang karena imajinasinya itu Jean harus menanggung komplain dari penyewa jasanya karena ketidakfokusan dirinya. Sebut saja, salah membabat ladang yang harusnya belum siap panen, salah membakar batang gandum penuh bulir yang seharusnya membakar jeraminya saja, salah memberi makan sapi dengan daun bawang, dan lain-lain.

Connie hanya bisa meringis melihat tetangga muka kudanya itu dimaki-maki oleh empunya ladang. Tapi ia pun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa, bahkan ketika ibu Jean tahu bahwa Elena adalah sang putri mahkota ibunya juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada putranya yang mendadak jadi boneka—diam sepanjang hari.

Ibunya hanya berkata satu hal, Jean harus bisa melanjutkan kehidupan. Pendeta Nick yang masih saja bekerja menikahkan orang-orang muda menyarankan Jean untuk ikut lagi—mengingat status Jean yang kembali lajang. Jean hanya diam melamun saat pendeta itu berbicara padanya di rumah. Mengangguk samar saat pendeta itu pergi.

Haruskah dia ikut perjodohan massal itu lagi? Tapi bagaimana dengan Elena? Kenapa juga ia harus mengurusinya, toh Elena juga akan menikah dengan tunangannya! Batinnya bergumul hebat.

Atas bujukan Connie dan dukungan ibunya, Jean melangkah gontai pada hari libur menuju gereja pendeta Nick. Kata Connie, hari itu pendeta akan menjodohkan muda-mudi lagi. Jean misuh dalam hati. Kenapa ia bisa melankolis begini.

Jean datang kepagian sepertinya. Pelataran gereja masih kosong, sosok pendeta _freak _itu juga belum tampak. Ia berjalan menyusuri tanaman rambat di dinding gereja, sampai di teras berundak. Kuping Jean menangkap suara nyanyian dari dalam gereja. Tiba-tiba bulu kuduknya meremang—jangan-jangan setan?

_Bodoh, setan mana yang menghantui rumah ibadat?_

Ia membuka perlahan pintu gereja yang berukir halus. "Halo, ada orang?" Bisiknya sambil melongok.

Suara nyanyian itu semakin keras terdengar. Jean familiar dengan lagunya, ia pernah mendengarnya kalau tidak salah. Sosok tuyul tetangganya muncul di bayang-bayang. Oh, ya Jean ingat ia mendengar lagu ini di bar saat Connie dengan keponya bertanya tentang Elena.

Lagu yang sempat membuatnya teringat pada Elena.

_La Vie en Rose._

_Hold me close and hold me fast. This magic spell you cast. This is La vie en rose._

Kaki Jean menyusuri bangku-bangku panjang dengan pikiran teringat pada binar di mata Elena yang secara misterius dapat membuatnya terpaku lama.

_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs. And though I close my eyes, I see La vie en rose._

Pikirannya beralih pada wajah Elena yang memerah pada saat ia menciumnya. Gadis itu tampak kecil dalam rengkuhannya.

_And when you speak, angels sing from above._

Ah, Jean ingat pernah curiga kalau Elena itu dewi yang jatuh dari langit.

_Everyday words seem to turn into love songs._

Entah sejak kapan dunia Jean benar-benar cerah saat gadis itu berada di sampingnya. Celotehannya, wajahnya, dan tingkahnya membuat Jean gemas.

_Give your heart and soul to me. And life will always be La vie en rose_.

Elena—seandainya gadis itu tahu, Jean ingin sekali ia kembali.

Tanpa sadar, Jean sudah sampai pada altar gereja. Ia menoleh ke bangku untuk pengiring lagu, matanya membola tidak percaya melihat sosok yang duduk manis di sana. Yang barusan bernyanyi itu bukan setan, tapi…

"Elena?"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

"Hai Jean K."

**Bersambung….**

* * *

**Glosarium :**

_La Vie en Rose _: secara harfiah berarti 'Hidup bagai bunga mawar.' Sering dipakai sebagai ungkapan untuk menunjukkan kesan 'optimis'. Ini adalah lagu lawas dan terkenal milik penyanyi Edith Piaf. Nah, di sini saia mengambil lagu yang sudah di-_cover _oleh Daniela Andrade yang hanya mengambil bagian akhirnya saja.

* * *

**A/N**

Sudah anti-klimaks! Penyelesaiannya sudah di ujung. Tentang bagaimana Elena bisa 'kabur' lagi akan dibahas selanjutnya, jadi jangan lelah menunggu wahai pembaca—saia tantjap gas ngebut soalnya.

**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**La Princesse et Le Cheval © MiracleUsagi**

**Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter milik Isayama-**_**sensei**_** untuk dinistakan.**

**Hati-hati dengan **_**misstypes, **_**OOC, dan bahasa yang tidak baku. Fem!Eren. Kingdom!AU.**

* * *

Jean terpaku, bingung hendak berkata apa. Elena tertawa geli melihat ekspresi Jean yang kelewat pongo. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menghampiri Jean yang malah mundur perlahan.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau di sini?"

Jean berhenti saat betisnya mengantuk bangku tempat berdoa. Elena berdiri tepat di depannya, memasang wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

"'Kenapa?', kau bilang?" Ia menghela napas. "Istrimu baru saja diculik dan ketika ia kembali kau malah bilang 'kenapa'?"

Elena mengambil tangan kanan Jean. Mata hijaunya tidak lepas dari dua kelereng karamel yang bergulir gugup. Elena menyerahkan sesuatu pada tangan Jean. Jean meliriknya sekilas dan terkejut saat mengetahui itu adalah buku biru yang amat dikenalnya.

"Jean…" Elena menyahut, "kamu ingat saat aku bilang tidak mau mengingat kenanganku waktu itu?"

Jean mengangguk singkat.

"Aku mau menarik kata-kataku kembali." Gadis itu meraba buku biru itu. "Aku akan menariknya karena, jika aku tidak bisa mengingat kenanganku berarti aku tidak bisa mengingatmu. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

"H-hah..?"

"Jean." Elena kembali menatap Jean lekat. "Terima kasih sudah menemani masa kecilku. Berkatmu, aku punya seseorang yang sangat berharga. Kamu."

_Setop. Berhenti menatap dengan binar di mata dong!_

Jean mencoba mengendalikan dirinya yang kelewat bahagia dan nyaris menyosor gadis di depannya ini. Sabar Jean. Gimana-gimana dia ini kan anak rajanya. Salah bertindak, nyawa taruhannya. Jean menghela napas, mendengus geli.

"Hei, ikan. Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Elena cemberut mendengar panggilannya. "Aku bukan ikan, kuda." Ia membuka halaman buku biru itu dan menunjukkan tulisan tangan khas anak kecil di sana. Menunjuk inisial '_Jean K.'_ di pojok kanan.

"Ini kamu, kan? Anak kecil yang waktu itu menulis surat di bawah bale-bale? Jean Kirschtein?"

"Kau mengatakan itu karena beberapa hari yang lalu aku menceritakannya padamu? Itu ceritaku, kan? Aku tidak percaya kau bahkan percaya ceritaku mentah-mentah. Bagaimana jika waktu itu aku berbohong?"

"Tidak! Aku mengingatnya Jean."

"Oh ya? Adakah buktinya? Bahkan melihat wajahku saja kau belum pernah, bagaimana kau yakin kalau itu adalah aku?"

"Tapi kamu melihat wajahku, kan Jean?"

Jean mendecak. Mengacak rambutnya kasar, berjongkok sambil menghela napas berat. Gadis ini menyebalkan sekali. Ya memang ia melihat wajahnya, ya memang ia merasa familiar dengannya, lalu apa? Kembali memintanya menikahinya?

Tidak semudah itu bodoh. Tidak sadarkah bahwa ia adalah putri mahkota? Bahkan sudah ditunangkan! Lalu kenapa ia kembali, kenapa tiba-tiba ia datang ketika Jean sudah siap untuk melupakannya?

"Jean, dengar aku…" Elena memegang pundak Jean, mengajaknya berdiri. "Kamu harus memintaku menikahimu lagi." Ujarnya serius.

Darah mendidih menuju kepala Jean. Wajahnya memerah bukan semata karena salah tingkah malu, melainkan karena berang.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa?!" Suara Jean meninggi, "Aku tidak bisa, kau tahu! Kita sekarang ini sangat jauh berbeda—kau mau ayahmu memenggalku apa?!"

Elena meringis saat Jean meremas pundaknya dengan kuat. Gadis itu menatap mata karamel Jean yang terpayungi alis-alis berkerut. Seolah-olah memohon padanya untuk pergi dan melupakannya. Elena menggeleng kuat. Tidak mau.

"Kumohon Elena…"

Sebuah jeblakan pintu mengiterupsi drama murahan dari emosi Jean. Jean melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Elena saat matanya menangkap sosok pria bermuka masam berdiri bersidekap di depan pintu yang menganga lebar. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Jean yang mendadak kaku tidak bisa bergerak. Seakan menyiratkan perasaan hendak muntah melihat kealayan Jean dan Elena barusan.

"Sudah selesai drama kalian?"

Lama-lama Jean jadi penasaran siapa gerangan sosok pria dengan komuk yang lebih mirip macan kumbang siap terkam ini.

"Kau yang namanya Kirschtein?" Tunjuk pria itu padanya. Jean mengangguk patah-patah.

Ia mendecak, "Tidak kusangka Elena lebih memilih menikahi petani bawang daripada aku."

Detik itu juga Jean sujud di tempat tidak berani menatap manik obsidian milik yang ia tangkap sebagai tunangan Elena. Matilah dirinya. Tunangan Elena ada di hadapannya. Mana pula tatapan tajam dari matanya membuat Jean merasa kalah sebagai dominator sejati.

"_Monsieur_ kita sudah membicarakannya di rumah, kan?" Suara Elena melembut saat berbicara dengannya.

"Ya memang."

"Jadi bisakah kita membahas hal lain di sini?" Tanya Elena.

Perlahan tatapan menusuk Rivaille menghilang. Hanya berganti dengan tatapan sedatar pemanggang roti. Elena tersenyum, mengajak Jean berdiri dari aksi sujudnya. Sebenarnya Jean enggan karena Rivaille masih memandanginya.

Jean baru saja selesai mengusap peluh di dahi ketika instingnya mengatakan untuk sujud lagi mencium tanah di bawahnya saat seorang pria paruh baya dengan mahkota di kepalanya mendadak masuk tersenyum padanya.

_Mampus!Mampus!Mampus!_

"Ayah, ini Jean Kirschtein. Putra _Monsieur _Kirschtein yang pernah bekerja di istana dulu!" Ujar Elena semangat.

"Kau boleh berdiri, nak." Grisha terkekeh saat melihat Jean membenturkan keningnya ke tanah. Ia menyadari Jean yang tampak kikuk saat berhadapan dengannya yang seorang raja. Ia maju menghampiri putrinya dan Jean, mengulurkan tangannya, menepuk pelan bahu Jean.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja."

Kepala Jean berputar-putar pening. Berapa banyak lagi orang-orang yang kiranya akan memenggal kepala Jean saat ini? Ia tahu benar, ia sudah lancang pada putri kerajaannya. Tapi apakah harus banget rajanya yang datang demi memenggal kepalanya?

"Terima kasih sewaktu kecil kamu sudah menemani putri kami. Surat-suratmu sangat berharga baginya."

Grisha menarik napas panjang. Matanya mengawang jauh ke atas, ekspresinya berubah dramatis. Uh-oh, sudah dimulai, drama alay ala keturunan Yeager yang kesepuluh. Elena memutar bola mata, jengah.

"Sejak istriku meninggal, Elena selalu kesepian di istana. Aku pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Oh! Menyakitkan sekali rasanya melihat putri kecilku bicara sendiri saat jam bermainnya! Memangnya dia cenayang indigo?"

Sebuah decihan keras terdengar di pojok ruangan. _Monsieur _Rivaille nampak ingin memuntahkan sarapannya dan mencekokinya ke dalam mulut Grisha.

"Tapi kamu, nak!" Grisha menepuk-nepuk bahu Jean. "Kamu sudah memberinya sosok teman yang nyata, walaupun sebenarnya kalian tidak pernah bertemu—Elena juga kenapa tidak beritahu ayah sih kalo sudah kenalan dengan cowok dulu?!"

Elena manyun mendengar ayahnya. "Aku tidak mau Jean jadi sasaran 'menggemaskan' ayah dulu! Tahu sendiri ayah lemah sama hal-hal yang menggemaskan!"

"Sial sekali hidupku ini…" Gumam Jean.

"Nak Jean!"

"Ya, pak!" Jean hormat senjata.

Jean sontak sujud lagi mencium tanah demi latahnya yang lebih mirip kadet bau kencur. Bego banget. Bisa-bisanya ngaco pas di suasana tegang ala film lawakan. Di pojok sana, tahu-tahu Rivaille mendadak nyembur. Lalu dengan cepat berdehem dan balik ke bentuk macan kumbangnya lagi. _Denial_ banget.

"Jean, bangun!" Elena menyuruh Jean yang harga dirinya sudah hilang tertiup hawa intimidasi Rivaille.

Dengan patah-patah pemuda itu bangkit dan menunduk, tidak berani menatap wajah ayah Elena di depannya.

"Jean Kirschtein. Bersediakah kamu menikahi anakku?"

**=00=**

"Elena…"

Elena yang sedang menikmati semilir angin musim panas mendadak menoleh dengan senyum bahagia.

"Apa Jean?"

Jean mendesah panjang. Memperhatikan sekali lagi detil pakaiannya yang tampak necis sekali. Lalu pada gaun putih Elena yang harus selalu ia pegangi supaya tidak kotor kena debu. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Kok aku meyesal, ya?"

"Sekali lagi ngomong begitu, kulempar kamu ke kandang buayaku."

"Memang bisa? Gimana cara tubuh kecilmu itu melemparku kalau memegangi gaunmu yang lebih panjang dari setapak kampung saja tidak bisa?"

"Menyebalkan!"

Jean menyeringai. "Oh? Kalau menyebalkan kenapa dinikahi?"

Elena kicep. Mati kutu di tempat.

Darah berdesir dari jantungnya lebih cepat. Bergerak menuju kepalanya hingga pipinya merah memanas. _Bego, kunikahi karena aku suka padamu!_

"Hei, bisa kamu ganti saja gaunmu? Aku pegal nih—"

Perkataan Jean mendadak terpotong saat Elena menarik bahunya turun. Tangan Elena menangkup pipi Jean. Bibirnya mengecup lembut. Elena tersenyum samar merasakan aroma kayu manis kesukaannya dari Jean yang melongo kaget.

"Apa—"

"Itu belum semuanya, Jean-_boy_!"

Elena tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar hingga membuat Jean gemas ingin menampolnya. Eh, itu terlalu jahat rasanya, kayaknya lebih pas membuat Jean gemas ingin mencubitnya saja. Atau menciumnya.

Jean masa bodoh dengan gulungan kain dari gaun putih Elena yang sudah kotor oleh debu tanah. Entitas di depannya jauh lebih penting sekarang. Jean mengacak-acak kepala Elena hingga empunya mengeluh _veil_-nya lepas dari tempatnya.

Untung Jean masih tahan hingga malam.

Ia terbahak kencang. "Hm!"

"_J'taime_, _Madam _Kirschtein."

**Tamat.**

* * *

_Madam _: Nyonya / wanita yang sudah menikah.

_J'taime _: I love you (3000). Ehehhe…

* * *

**A/N**

Dengan ending yang maksa, saia selaku author fanfiksi ini mengumandangkan bahwasanya fanfiksi ini sudah selesai, tamat, owari. Sekian, terima gaji.

Terima kasih yang sudah fav, follow, dan review! I love you tiga rebu deh! Psstt, tapi di bawah masih ada bonus!

**Salam, MiracleUsagi.**

* * *

**Bonus**

Jean meneguk ludah. Perutnya tergelitik oleh suatu sensasi, entah itu ingin terbahak sampai kejungkal dari sofa atau sensasinya 'yang lain'. Kalimat Elena barusan bikin jantung Jean mendadak loncat-loncat gaje. Karena gadis itu memang kelewat polos, kalimat yang ia lontarkan sesaat sebelum Jean rebahan di sofa ruang tengah adalah,

_"Jean, jangan tidur di sana...__"_

Plus efek semburat merah.

_"Tidur di kamar aja. Di kasur."_

Jean syok bukan main. Otaknya mendadak macet sama kata-kata lirih Elena. Dengan ragu Jean bertanya.

"Di kamar aku? Sama kamu? Kita...?"

Elena mengangguk. Hati Jean meledak kayak bom waktu yang dipakai Jerman buat meluluhlantakan musuhnya di Perang Dunia pertama.

Elena duluan masuk ke kamar dan duduk di sisi ranjang. Jean masih diam membeku di muka pintu. Dalam hati menyumpahi diri kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia sering sekali mendadak bloon hanya karena Elena. Elena di sana juga diam, sesekali melirik Jean dan kebingungan kenapa pemuda itu tidak segera masuk.

"Jean?"

"Eh—iya, siap!"

Bego, latah lagi dia. Oke, Jean tenang. Coba pikirkan, ini bagus bukan? Kamu bisa _unboxing _gaun, Jean!

Jean menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu di belakangnya. Canggung masih mendominasi pikirannya, tapi Jean berusaha tenang. Ia duduk di sebelah Elena yang sama gugupnya. Tersenyum sekilas sambil berkata,

"Kamu yakin? Nggak akan nyesel?"

"Hm." Elena mengangguk.

"Serius, kan?"

"Iya, sayang.."

Jean terbahak mendengarnya. Sebelum Elena sempat protes akan ringkikan tawanya, Jean keburu menangkup pipi Elena yang selembut kulit bayi. Mengusapnya pelan.

"Baiklah... _B__on appétit."_

Dan makan malam perdana mereka dimulai.

* * *

**Glosarium :**

_Bon appétit _: Selamat makan.

Sungguh ending yang gak ada manis-manisnya samsek.


End file.
